


That Which Makes it Whole

by Whoareyou0000



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Fate & Destiny, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin Saves the Day (Merlin), Near Death Experiences, Nothing Against Percival, POV Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoareyou0000/pseuds/Whoareyou0000
Summary: Arthur looked to his lap and sniffed. "I knew that I had to protect you- first from my father, then from Morgana, even from myself at times. It just rose up in me, this primal instinct. It goes against everything I’ve ever been taught, but it is undeniable. It is…”“Destiny.” Merlin finished.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 453





	That Which Makes it Whole

Years of early mornings, long hikes, and battles found the servant and his king, once again, in a rather hopeless situation. 

Surrounded by collapsed rocks on both sides, they leaned against the cave’s damp wall and stared through the thick darkness at the droplets of water forming on the rugged surface, a result of their shared exhalation. The condensation barely made a puddle beneath their wet boots, but as with so much in life, it was the weight of accumulation that killed. 

Four years of accumulated secrets and unresolved emotional tension, to be precise, the bulk of it heavier than the boulders themselves. 

Merlin looked to his left with magically enhanced vision and noticed the touch of pink in Arthur’s cheeks. His lips formed a downturned crescent just puckered enough to pout. Blonde hair clung to the prince’s forehead and those enticing blue eyes shined with inner conflict. A chainmail arm rested protectively upon Merlin’s extended knee, fingers lazily skimming the edge of his red tunic. 

Merlin savored the fluttering feeling caused by the familiar touch and offered a concession.

“Well, I suppose now would be a proper time to confess my innermost feelings about our relationship. Seeing as we’re going to die.” Arthur’s head lolled to the right. His eyebrows raised in confidence. Merlin met his daring gaze head on, not bothering to hide his smirk. “Don’t look so sure of yourself, I still think you’re a royal ass.” 

Arthur scoffed, baring his teeth in a teasing smile. Merlin continued with the confidence of a dying man. 

“An ass I’ve been honored to serve and protect. To fight beside. One who I’ve grown rather fond of and would happily die beside.” 

Arthur held eye contact and delivered his next line with the flirtatious grin that always warmed Merlin’s insides. 

“An ass you ogle like a starving hound when you think I’m not paying attention.” 

Merlin looked away briefly, biting his lip and willing the blood from his cheeks. Then he turned back and lingered there for a long minute. Blue eyes met blue in shared humor with a brief spark of something that made Merlin’s insides melt. 

Merlin laughed then, the chortle echoing in their tiny alcove. He smiled to the tips of his ears. 

“I have no idea what you’re speaking of, _my lord.”_

His subtle bow triggered a shuttering laugh in Arthur, who then studied his own lap with intensity. 

“Come now, Merlin.” The fingers plucked more insistently at his tunic now, the tickling sensation penetrating to the flesh beneath. “You cannot hide from me because I notice you, all of the time. When you are not at my side to notice, I am searching for you. Somehow, you’ve managed to encompass my entire world, always giving of yourself to meet my needs. If I were a sentimental man, which I am not, I might even say that you’ve been the best servant, the best _companion,_ I’ve ever had.”

The words held an edge, the same edge Arthur used when speaking of his knights, his crown, his kingdom. All, _his._ They covered Merlin like a protective blanket. He wallowed in that comfort and reciprocated, his voice cracking with the feelings behind the joke. 

“Did the once and future king just confess his true feelings for a servant?” Merlin bit his lip to prevent another ridiculous smile and cocked his head giddily. “No, it cannot be. I must be hallucinating from the lack of air in this cave.” 

Arthur’s full hand now surrounded Merlin’s knee, the caressing thumb sending all manner of pleasurable signals through the servant’s body. He lifted a timid gaze and met Merlin’s eyes with a quirk of his lips. 

“Well then I don’t suppose you want to hear _my_ last proclamation before we die gasping?” 

The hand squeezed almost possessively. Merlin leaned into his king. Their bodies touched. Their faces rested so close he could feel the heat from Arthur’s cheeks. It took everything he had to restrain his eager lips.

“Why waste your breath?” Merlin scoffed. “I already know that you’re in love with me.” 

“Suddenly you’re a wise man?” Arthur grinned, not bothering to deny the accusation. Merlin shook his head. “Really Merlin, all of Camelot knows that it is you who is in love with me. Even Percival. Your petty insults are good fun, and they certainly challenge me, but they’re hardly convincing.” 

Merlin broke the eye contact and leaned back against the wall with a staged huff. His arms crossed indignantly. 

“Not Percival. The man has the observational skills of a toad.”

“Yes, Percival.” Arthur’s hand left Merlin’s knee, rather disappointingly, and then moved higher upon his thigh. “So, clearly you are in love with me and I am, less obviously, in love with you so if we are to entertain such feelings, then you must get us out of this cave, yes?”

Slowly, Merlin turned back to Arthur with squinted eyes. The arrogant smirk on the king’s face turned his gut into knots. 

“Right, I’m to move all of the boulders with my hands, then. I’ll get right on that, _sire.”_

“As stimulating as that would be to watch…” Arthur’s eyes glimmered. “I meant that you should use your magic.” 

Thick silence expanded until only the sounds of dripping water permeated its girth. Merlin looked closer into those familiar eyes, searching for the joke. Instead, he noticed the gentle creases around the lids, indicating absolute seriousness, and the way the blue deepened as only happened when Arthur achieved true acceptance. The smirk faded into a reassuring grin. 

This was not a joke. 

Merlin moved his mouth to speak and found nothing. He tried again, earning a humored snort from Arthur. 

“Relax, Merlin. I will prefer your head attached to your body when I kiss you.” 

A chill began in Merlin’s face and rushed all the way through to his toes. Warmth quickly followed, pushed ahead by his racing heart. He flexed his fingers and toes, ensuring that he hadn’t lost any appendages in the shock of it all. One appendage stayed decided firm and attentive, of course, coaxed by the thumb running calming circles along his inner thigh.

Finally, he found an appropriate response.

“Does _Percival_ know of my magic as well?” 

“Not likely.” Arthur looked to his lap and sniffed. “I have grown quite adept at covering your tracks over the years. From the first time that you saved my life, I knew that I had to protect you- first from my father, then from Morgana, even from myself at times. It just rose up in me, this primal instinct. It goes against everything I’ve ever been taught, but it is undeniable. It is…”

“Destiny.” Merlin finished, his magic churning at the very mention of its purpose. 

Arthur cast his gaze up with a gentle nod. His face set in a serious affirmation, the cave’s dismal light making his angles all the more pronounced. The revelation made Merlin’s mouth go dry. Breathe left him for a moment, only to return in a dramatic exhale. Then his lips twisted into a thoughtful smile and fell immediately in sudden confusion.

“Wait, what tracks? I’m perfectly capable of cleaning up after myself, you know.” 

Arthur beamed. His head leaned back against the wall as he faced his servant.

“Foolish of me to expect a thank you, I suppose.” 

Merlin mirrored his king’s posture, their noses nearly touching. 

“You?! Four years of saving your royal ass and I never received one either.”

“Idiot.” 

“Cabbage head.” 

The dripping intensified, reminding Merlin that their air supply was indeed running short and the boulders would not move themselves. The thought of them both dying in this cave enraged Merlin. Especially now, after such a freeing and surprising revelation. 

“Arthur, I don’t know if I can save us. My power…” He gasped, the air suddenly feeling thin. “…it’s not strong enough on its own.”

“I’ve watched you, Merlin. You are extraordinary.” Arthur’s fingers stilled on Merlin’s thigh and then moved down to trace the line of his arm. “Just try. If it does not work, then I will be honored to die by your side.”

Arthur carefully turned Merlin’s wrist palm-up and just barely touched their fingertips together. Merlin sensed the sparks immediately, an electricity like nothing he’d ever experienced. It stemmed from their connection, shot up through his arm, and awoke something deep within his core. The energy churned in a tightly compacted ball within his body. Arthur’s glassy eyes widened and briefly reflected the gold in Merlin’s. 

“This feeling when we touch, this cannot be wrong. You and I Merlin, are proof that sorcery and the code of chivalry can work in partnership for the greater good.” Arthur gasped. “If we survive, then no more hiding. No more lies. You and those like you will be free to be yourselves in Camelot.” He gasped, again. “Free to practice your craft without fear of persecution. Anyone who tries to harm you will die by my hand, you have my word.”

Arthur’s eyes dilated, drunk on Merlin’s power. Merlin’s entire body tingled. Finally, he entwined their fingers and closed the distance to join their lips. Merlin’s magic responded with such power that their little alcove glowed in an enchanting white light. Arthur laughed into the kiss, his other hand cupping Merlin’s cheek and weaving through the dark hair hungrily. The light grew around them, their lips still joined and busy, and then formed a circle on the wall of the cave. That circle expanded into the rock, eroding the boulders away like a perfectly aimed fireball.

Sunlight poured over the new lovers. Fresh air came in a strong gust. Slowly, deliberately, Arthur separated from Merlin just enough to inhale. Merlin did the same, allowing the cool breeze to fully expand his chest. Then they rested their foreheads together and savored what remained of the moment. Merlin watched the sparks evaporate between their skin and spoke with choked enthusiasm.

“The half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole.” 

Arthur scrunched his face in question and stood on shaky legs, pulling Merlin up against his chest in one go. His hand found Merlin’s lower back and steadied his wavering frame. 

“Those are wise words for an idiot.” He gave a gentle smile. “Come, before it collapses again.” 

“They’re not mine.” Merlin held tight to Arthur’s hand and followed him through the cave’s gaping hole and into the open forest. They stopped against the closest tree, taking a few extra breaths and assessing their location. “Advice from a dragon. He’s quite wise, really, and equally as irritating. I should introduce you.” 

Arthur cocked his head, his extended arms trapping Merlin between his sculpted torso and the tree. Those eyebrows knitted in an adorable way that made Merlin burst into a goofy grin.

“You mean to tell me you’ve been hiding a dragon from me all of these years?”

Merlin shrugged and pulled on Arthur’s belt, landing the king flesh against his chest. He planted another, more chaste, kiss on those supple lips, retreating just as they beckon for more. 

“Well, you are rather thick when you’re in love.” 

“Huh.” Arthur huffed and swung an arm around Merlin’s shoulders, pulling him close. “We have a lot to catch up on, Merlin. I have a mind to lock you in my chambers for the next few days.” 

They started down a steep hill in the direction of Camelot, their home. 

“Best warn Percival, then.” Merlin leaned further into Arthur’s chest as they approached the northern path. “If that’s how my magic responds to your kiss, then we might just give Camelot a second sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, Arthur, or Percival. 
> 
> Author's Note: I love this fandom and I'm so thankful that it's still going strong. I just want you all to know that your Merthur fics, kudos, and comments are getting me through this rough time in history and I plan to contribute as much as possible. 
> 
> Also, nothing against Percival! The guys just needed someone to blame for their inability to control themselves in public.


End file.
